Heartache Blues
by MandiKandi69
Summary: An Accident at school leads Rory to meeting a new guy. Will she fall for him or will she end up with a past flame. Also Paris is a doctor already but her and Rory are still best friends.
1. Chapter 1

A.N Hello everyone and welcome to this Gilmore Girls Fanfic! I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it :)

Summary: An Accident at school leads Rory to meeting a new guy. Will she fall for him or will she end up with a past flame. Also Paris is a doctor already but her and Rory are still best friends.

(For all intent and purposes in this story Rory has a younger sister named Katrina and Tristan has a younger brother named Aaron. Katrina and Aaron are on again off again. Also Luke never had Jess living with him so the girls never met him. And Dean died in a car crash so the whole Lindsey thing never happened)

I do not own Gilmore girls or any of the characters except the ones created in my mind

_Italics=thoughts_

**Bold=Notes or texts**

Chapter One

The school campus was packed as students fled for the day. One determined girl however waited with her eyes on the crowd. Her jet black hair hung straight to her shoulders and her brown eyes searched for a certain someone. Her cheer-leading outfit hung on her curves nicely and the blue and white stripes shouted school pride. Many students walked past her in a hurry others glared with fierce hostility. Very few approached and the the ones who did were greeted and dismissed.

Suddenly her shoulders squared and she dashed to the entrance. Several students yelled and swore at her as she shoved her way through. The schools entrance consisted of several cement columns with a graceful arch entryway. She reach the person she had been searching for and grabbed his arm.

"Tristan we need to talk," She demanded

"What do you want Katrina?" he sighed

"I want to know why your ass of a brother is avoiding me" she said

"What?" he replied confused

"Your stupid asshole of a younger brother is avoiding me and I demand to know why" she growled

"Sheesh you are insane woman..." he sighed, "I have no idea why he is avoiding you but I will talk to him after classes today now can you please leave me alone with these beautiful ladies"

"Blondes are not your style you ought to go for stubborn feisty brunettes" she replied glaring at the two girls waiting for his attention

"Your sister and are not gonna happen" he glared, "be ready at seven tomorrow morning and tell your sister I am bringing you both to school,"

Katrina watched him walk away and wrap his arms around the two blondes. She glared as he leaned in to kiss the thinner one just as her sister walked out of the school. She watched her sister flinch and march past him. She grabbed Katrina's arm on the way and dragged her past the school to her car and got in. She shot a glare in her direction waiting for Katrina to get in. With a sigh Katrina plopped into the passenger seat and buckled her belt. Her only though _My sister is totally gonna kill me in the morning._

2 Heartache Blues


	2. Chapter 2

A.N Hello everyone and welcome to this Gilmore Girls Fanfic! I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it :)

Summary: An Accident at school leads Rory to meeting a new guy. Will she fall for him or will she end up with a past flame. Also Paris is a doctor already but her and Rory are still best friends.

(For all intent and purposes in this story Rory has a younger sister named Katrina and Tristan has a younger brother named Aaron. Katrina and Aaron are on again off again. Also Luke never had Jess living with him so the girls never met him. And Dean died in a car crash so the whole Lindsey thing never happened)

I do not own Gilmore girls or any of the characters except the ones created in my mind

_Italics=thoughts_

**Bold=Notes or texts**

Chapter Two

"So so so did you talk to your brother yet?" Katrina demanded as soon as she got into the car in the morning.

"Yeah he wants to meet you at lunch today," Tristan said eying Rory

"Good morning Tristan," Rory smiled

"Morning so how are your classes going I haven't chatted with you in a while," He said

"Classes are going good," She replied turning to face out the window

Tristan looked over at Katrina for help. She looked back at her sister and shrugged before she text him _**"She still likes you and your parade of one night stands is like a slap in the face to her"**_Tristan frowned before putting his attention back on the road. They arrived at the school in a matter of minutes and Katrina flew from the car with a quick wave. Rory was out of the car and about to head towards the school when Tristan said her name. She turned to look at him with hope in her eyes but the look in his told her what he was going to say.

"Don't even bother Tristan we are friends nothing else you said it yourself a thousand times" Rory said, "just do me a favor and back off so I can figure things out for once without your interference"

With that Rory stormed off towards her first class. She was just reaching the top steps when she was shoved from behind.

"Sorry toots," the guy grinned as he froze in place

"It's Rory not toots," she glared

"Sorry let me help you," he said as he gathered up her books he reached his hand to help her up but as soon as she was standing she collapsed back to the ground with a scream.

"Whats wrong?" he frowned leaning down to help her

"My ankle," she replied wincing

"Lets get you to the nurse," he said handing her back books and scooping her up bridal style,

"by the way my name is Jess."

"Thanks," she smiled softly. She glanced up and noticed Tristan glaring in their direction. She ignored him as they reached the nurses office. Jess waited with her while the nurse checked her out and informed her she was going to have to be brought in to the hospital to have it looked at. Jess offered to bring her and they were both given passes for the day.

Jess set her in the passenger seat of his truck and closed the door softly. Rory grimaced as the truck rumbled to life.

"Sorry toots it's not the smoothest ride," he frowned.

"It's okay Jess," Tess smiled softly, " '76 Ford right?"

"Yeah," he looked shocked, "how did you know?"

"My ex had an obsession with old trucks," she laughed, "want to be even more impressed?"

"Impress me then,"

"It's a sixth generation F-series with a 460 cylinder and a 485 v8 engine however paint was redone in '98," she grinned.

"Hot damn give the lady a prize," he chuckled "now tell me miss know it all is the engine an original?"

"Nope...well almost," she smirked, "the transmission, air filter and oil pump are newer I would say replaced with early nineties the engine block and most parts under the hood are original though."

"Holy monkeys," his jaw dropped.

"Close huh?"

"Dead on woman," he replied.

Rory smiled at his shocked expression as he looked back to the road. They were getting close the hospital now and Rory was a bit nervous. Jess shot her a smile and flipped the radio on. The lyrics floated through the car and Rory smiled sadly as she listened. Jess glanced over and saw the unshed tears in her eyes and went to flip the radio off thinking he had upset her.

"It's okay Jess I love this song," She grabbed his hand to stop him

"You look like you are going to cry," his concerned expression had her telling him.

"I listened to this song a lot after Dean and I started dating," she explained, "I haven't heard this song since the accident."

"Aww damn sorry toots," he said taking her hand in his and giving it a soft squeeze. They had just arrived at the hospital and he went to pull his hand away but she held on tighter.

"I have to park the truck," he said

"Promise when we get in there you will hold my hand again and not let go?" she begged

"I promise," he replied shock. She nodded her head and let his hand go. He parked the truck and hurried out to carry her into the hospital as soon as she was checked in and waiting he took her small delicate hand in his calloused one again. It wasn't long before her name was called and a wheel chair was brought out. Jess set her gently in the chair and held her hand as they were led to an exam room.

"Rory my dear sooo good to see you again not under these circumstanced though but still good to see you," the doctor gushed walking into the room.

"Hi Paris," Rory winced

"Now what seems to be the trouble today and who is this handsome young man?"

"This is Jess and the trouble is my ankle I tripped on the steps at school today," Rory said.

"Okay let's get you to ex-rays dear and see what the trouble is," Paris grinned, "you can wait here and I will bring her right back."

"Rory?" Jess asked

"I will be okay just be here when I get back okay?" Rory begged

"Of course," He promised. With that Paris wheeled Rory out of the room. As she was whisked away her mind wandered to the boy waiting for her in the exam room. He was definitely a mystery. Rory was trying to recall why his name was familiar when Paris yanked her from her thoughts.

"Did this boy do this? You know you are safe here. He won't touch you again," Paris rambled on

"What are you talking about?" Rory replied confused until finally it all clicked, " MY GOD no he didn't do this!"

"Are you sure because I have known you for years and I have never known you have suddenly fallen on stairs," Paris frowned

"I was distracted and I stumbled as someone bumped into me," Rory explained.

"Distracted by what?" Paris demanded.

"Tristan and I fought this morning." Rory glared, "now can we please hurry with these ex-rays."

Rory's request had ended the conversation. Paris frowned as she left Rory with the ex-ray technician. She knew there was more to this but if Rory wasn't gonna talk she would figure it out herself. She waited for the technician to finish and hurriedly wheeled Rory back to the exam room. As soon as they were back in the room Jess whisked to her side and took her hand in his again. Rory shot his a grateful smile and squeezed his hand.

"I will just go check on those ex-rays," Paris said shooting out of the room.

Rory looked at the door thoughtfully but shook off Paris's odd behavior. Jess started asking her questions about her life to distract her from waiting. Rory was in the middle of telling him a story, about when she was younger, when Paris walked in. She loudly cleared her throat and she put the ex-rays on a screen. She glanced them over with a frown before turning her attention to the two people in the room.

"It seems you have a hairline fracture," she grimaced knowing how upset Rory would be about this.

"What does that mean for finals?" Rory calmly asked.

"Finals might still be a possibility. You will have to have a cast until the fracture heals and probably need therapy before you can get back to your usual routines though," Paris explained.

"Okay how long do I need the cast for and will I need crutches or a wheel chair?" Rory asked.

"Six to eight weeks and crutches for sure," Paris replied.

"Okay," Rory sighed.

Paris nodded and went to fetch what she would need for the cast. She was puzzled by Rory's reaction but knew better than to say anything.

**A.N. Oh My Gosh so I totally realized as I was getting ready to publish this that I forget to mention that both Rory and her sister are Cheerleaders.**


End file.
